In the construction of light reflective LCD arrays it is necessary to make some electrical connection between the circuitry thereof and the actual reflective surface. The accepted practice for accomplishing this purpose is to provide conductive “vias” through an insulating layer which separates the mirrors from the underlying circuitry layers. Studies have shown that, despite the best known manufacturing techniques, there is a minute perturbation or distortion, in the form of dimples, of the mirror surface where the vias contact the mirrors.
Unfortunately, the distortion of the mirrors caused by the vias can result in visibly perceptible distortion of an image produced by the LCD array. It would be desirable to have some method or means to eliminate, or at least reduce, the perceptible effects of such physical distortion of the mirrors. However, to the inventor's knowledge, although this problem is known in the prior art, there has been no practical solution for the problem.